1. Technical Field
The invention relates broadly to rugs but more specifically to methods and constructions related to rugs commonly referred to as braided rugs.
2. Background Art
The type of floor rug typically referred to in the trade as a braided rug is made in some selected round, oval, elliptical, rectangular or other shape by coiling a strand of braid in the shape desired starting from the inside then working out. The strands are typically held together by a zig-zag type lock stitch and the braid may be in various solid or variegated colors to meet the desires of the consumers. The strand typically referred to as the braid may actually be in the form of a platted or braided strand and may include a filler within the braid to increase the bulk or body of the strand. The strands may also be substantially round in cross-section or may be of an oval or substantially flat construction.
Variety in appearance or color has generally been obtained by varying the nature of the strand of braid used to form the rug. With increasing consumer demand for braided rugs, there is thus an increasing consumer demand for more variety in texture, color and appearance. Thus, the present invention has for its primary object the provision of a new braided rug construction and method of making a braided rug to provide choices of color, appearance and texture not heretofore achieved in the braided rug art. Other objects will appear as the description proceeds.